The New Cody
by xo-Michelle-ox
Summary: Maddie finds a new boyfriend named Codie. This brings confusion for Zack because he thinks she's going out with his brother!
1. Codie

Yay! I hope you guys will like this one. I thought of the idea in the shower!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Codie.

xo-Michelle-ox

* * *

Zack and Cody walked over to Maddie's candy store.  
"I haven't seen you in three hours sweet thang. Did you miss me?" Zack asked while winking. 

"I miss my paycheck more than you." Maddie said while staring at Mr. Moseby walk by. Tomorrow was payday for her and she couldn't wait.  
She continued to stare off into the distance daydreaming about her new crush. He worked along side with Esteban as a bag boy. Cody waved his hand in front of her face.

"Maddie?" Cody said.

"Sorry." She said snapping back into reality.

"Oh Maddie!" London called out as she stepped off the elevator. Zack and Cody left the candy counter to go back up to they're room.

"Yeah." Maddie replied.

"Tell me, has he talked to you?" She asked.

"I wish." Maddie sighed.

"Do you even know his name?" "That I know." Maddie said proudly. "It's Codie. I read his name tag"

"Well that's a start I guess." London said sarcastically. "You're my friend. I can't let you just sit around while your crushes pass by you. London walked over to Maddie's crush.

"London, please! What are you doing? Stop!" Maddie pleaded in a loud whisper. She watched as London whispered something into Codie's ear. He began to walk over to Maddie. Maddie's heart raced as she thought about what she looked like, what her breath smells like, if she buttoned her shirt right. She just hoped that he was waking somewhere else. Codie approached the candy counter.

"Hey," He read her name tag. "Maddie." She giggled nervously.

"Hi Codie."

"That London person told me that you wanted to go to the movies with me this Saturday. Is that good for you"

"Ye-Yes! It's perfect!" Maddie agreed. She felt she was acting too clingy.

"Alright, see you then." He said then walked away. She turned around and started to do a little dance. She chanted in a whisper,  
"I am dating Codie! Codie is so hot! Way hotter than Zack!" While she sang Zack stood behind her in shock. She is dating Cody! After all this time of liking her, she chooses his lame brother? He ran upstairs to get an explanation from Cody.


	2. Cody's Date

I'm so glad you guys like this story! The previous reviews were great. .Thank you so much!

Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter.

-  
Cody layed in his bed staring at at picture he had of Maddie. It was from a Tiption brochure, but it was still perfect. He had a big crush on her like his brother, but didn't ever dare to tell anyone. He figured his brother had to find out someday. Zack stormed into the room. "Cody what's your problem! Maddie's mine!"

Cody shot up shoving the picture under his pillow.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Don't act like you don't know! You have a thing for Maddie and you need to back off!" Zack yelled.

"Who told you!"

"Maddie was singing about going on a date with you in the lobby!"

"Really? Wow, she likes me too!" Cody said with a grin on his face.

"Don't be so happy. You're going to go down there right now and cancel that date!"

"No i'm not! It's not my fault that i'm better than you!" Cody bragged.

"Are you kidding? I'm way better than you. What do you have that I don't?"

"Um, everything."

"That's so untrue!"

"Well, it doesn't really matter what we think. It's what Maddie thinks. And i'm over you in her mind." Cody said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that!" Zack said as he and his brother raced to get to Maddie.

Carey walked up to Maddie's counter.

"Maddie, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Um, sure."

"Cody has a math tounament this Sunday at six thirty. I'll take him, but can you watch him while he's there? I have a big show."

"Sure Carey." Maddie replied.

"Okay, thanks"  
Carey walked away as Zack and Cody approached Maddie.

"Maddie! Is it true that you're going on a date with my brother?" Zack asked.

"Well I guess. If that's what you want to call it."

"Really? What date and time?" Cody asked really excited.

"Uh, Sunday at six thirty. Right"  
Cody thought about the math tournament he had, but he'd rather spend time with Maddie.

"Yeah, okay! It'll be fun." He assured.

"Wait! Why couldn't you go on that date with me?" Zack asked.

"Becasue you don't like math." Maddie replied.

"So you don't like me because I don't like math?"

"I don't like you for a lot of reasons Zack. Now scoot over. I have customers." She said pushing them aside.

"So she likes me because i'm smart! This rocks!" Cody said.

"No it doesn't you nerd! I'll win her over. You just wait and see Cody!" Zack said planning a new scheme. 


	3. Zack's plan and Maddie's surprise

You reviewers rock!

Sorry about the messy first chapter and sorry this one is short.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Zack entered his suite on the 23rd floor. His took his homework off Cody's desk and put it on his. There was going to be a huge math test the next day and he wanted to prove to Maddie that he was capable of doing anything that Cody could. He started to study for the math test while thinking of her. 

Cody headed toward Arwin to tell him about his date with Maddie. He wanted to tell everyone! He began to sort of doze off into a daydream while walking and bumped into London.

"Watch it!" She snapped as she brushed herself off.

"Sorry London. I'm just so excited! I'm going on a date with Maddie!"

"No! Are you serious?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. It's going to be so romantic." He said walking off.

London wondered why her friend would do such a thing. She wanted to spread the word badly, but remembered her promise to Maddie. London approached Maddie's counter.

"Maddie! Are you dating Cody?" She asked.

"Yes! He's so perfect."

"What, why? He's small, scrawny, and just look at his outfit! Also, isn't his brother the one that likes you?"

"You mean that Cody? Ew, no! I wouldn't even think of dating him. But I guess I did give him the impression that it was taking him out on a date. But it wasn't that kind of date!" She exclaimed.

"Well good." London said. "Imagine what your social status would look like if you we're going out with someone like him." She shook her head and walked away.

Maddie couldn't see Cody in the lobby. She was so tired and tomorrow she was getting her paycheck. She didn't really think that what London said was true. It was probably just some rumor that's been spreading. She decided that she would tell him when she saw him again. She didn't want to go around and look for him.


End file.
